Un Regalo De La Vida (Robert Downey Jr)
by AlexandriaCosmos
Summary: La vida de una chica que acaba de mudarse a una nueva ciudad. En su nueva escuela comienza a descubrir dos caras del mundo completamente distintas: la de las fiestas y los excesos, pero también la del amor de la mano de la persona que menos creyó. Basada en una historia real. Robert Downey Jr. y tú. NOVELA CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL.


**Prólogo.**

-Robert, te…- no pude pronunciar mas pues me arrebató el aliento cuando me besó repentinamente para ahogar la agitada respiración que provocaban sus manos al acariciarme.

Delineó delicadamente mis muslos hasta llegar al final de mis medias y descubrir el ligero que las sujetaba. Sonrió con malicia, amaba ese tipo de cosas y yo lo sabía perfectamente. Subió hasta llegar a mis nalgas y esta vez encontrarse con aquella tanga de encaje que me había obsequiado unos días atrás; le encantó como me quedaba. Ese pequeño trayecto había sido suficiente para que su instinto animal despertara y me despojara de mi vestido de un solo movimiento para observarme sólo con lencería.

Nuevamente me besó, esta vez con un deseo desesperado, me apretó de las nalgas y me presionó contra él para poder sentir la palpitante erección que había ya dentro de su pantalón. Velozmente traté de desabotonar su camisa, pero cuando sentí su endurecido miembro rozar contra mi vientre, mis manos entorpecieron y la única respuesta que mi cuerpo pudo dar fue morder su labio inferior suavemente.

Poseído por el libido, me tumbó en la cama, cayendo sobre mi y comenzó a embestirme aún con ropa. Besaba mi cuello y yo pasaba mis dedos entre su castaña cabellera al tiempo que abrazaba sus caderas con mis piernas. Pero esto no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas nos exigían mas.

Apresuradamente nos hincamos en la cama y sin dejar de besarnos continuamos despojandonos mutuamente de nuestras prendas. Arrojó mi sostén a alguna parte de la habitación y comenzó a besar mis senos al mismo tiempo que yo desabotoné su pantalón y lo bajé junto con su bóxer selo lo suficiente para liberar su palpitante erección, la cual inmediatamente comencé a estimular con un delicado masaje. Leves gemido escapaban de nuestras gargantas, pero aún no era suficiente.

Lo empuje de los hombros hacia atrás, de esta manera quedó inclinado sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos en la cama. Me incliné y lleve mi boca al miembro de Robert. Jugueteé con mi lengua, recorriendo toda su virilidad desde los testículos hasta el glande, el cual estimulaba haciendo círculos con la lengua y rozando suavemente con los dientes.

Por la expresión en su rostro supe que lo disfrutaba como núnca, después de todo llevábamos ya un par de años juntos y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo gozar. Me fascina que se retuerza de placer y a él también le gusta provocarme lo mismo, es por eso que me tomo del mentón delicadamente y me condujo hacia él, hacia sus labios, para besarme nuevamente. Se recostó en la cama y finalmente se deshizo de su pantalón. Leí su mente, no fue necesario que hiciera un solo movimiento mas para saber lo que planeaba. Me acomodé sobre él, invertida, así nuestros sexos estaban en completa disposición del otro.

Continúe jugando con el pene de Robert como lo había estado haciendo. Él, por su parte, comenzó pasando su lengua por mi vagina, de arriba a abajo, lentamente y con firmeza, saboreando embelesado como poco a poco me humedecía. Introdujo sus dedos medio y anular con delicadeza, provocando un repentino gemido por mi parte. Los movió lentamente te dentro de mi al mismo tiempo que lamía y succionaba mi clitoris. Paulatinamente sus caricias se volvieron más intensas, provocando que me detuviera, no podía continuar jugando con su sexo, estaba perdiendo el control. Finalmente llegué al orgasmo, él primero de la noche.

Satisfecho y dominado por el deseo, me tomó y me acomodó bruscamente boca abajo y con las nalgas respingadas para poder penetrarme con comodidad. Así fue, su endurecido miembro entró de una sola vez en mi feminidad, arrancando un grito de placer de mis cuerdas bucales. Me embistió un par de minutos con un ritmo variado, de repente contoneaba su cadera en círculos, provocando que esta vez yo me retorciera de placer debajo de él. Se salió de la nada, pero mas que preocuparme, esto dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa en mi rostro, sabía lo que haría.

Rozó mi vulva con la punta de su miembro , desde mi clítoris hasta el ano repetidas veces, preparándome para lo que venía. Volvió a intrucuirse dentro mi, esta vez de una manera más gentil pues lo había hecho por el ano. Lancé un desgarrado gemido y me aferré a las sabanas con mayor fuerza a medida que el entraba con un suave movimiento de cadera.

Se dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre mi y posó su cabeza junto a la mía. Esperó unos segundo a que me acostumbrara a su virilidad dentro de mi, a su tamaño. Después de unos segundos comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, para distraerme del dolor comenzó a besar mi oreja, lamió mi lóbulo y descendió hasta mi cuello. Mi respiración entrecortada fue dando paso a gemidos llenos de placer a medida que Robert aceleraba y profundizaba sus embestidas.

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y yo aferré una de mis manos en su cabello, presas de la desesperación. No pudimos mas, mi cuerpo se tensó y pude sentir como el suyo también lo hizo. Ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo. Calló rendido junto a mi, me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos y yo me acurruqué en su pecho. Necesitábamos un pequeño respiro.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Alex?

-¿Hasta cuándo qué?- sabía a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

-¿Hasta cuando estaremos juntos?- reí.

-Hasta el fin de los tiempos.- suspiró.

-Eres una niña loca y caprichosa.- reí aun mas fuerte.

-Puede que sea una niña loca, no te lo puedo negar. Pero si te refieres a ti, a esto como un capricho, estas equivocado, Robert. Estos últimos cuatro años han sido difíciles, pero sin duda los mejores de mi vida y nada de lo que he hecho ha sido por un simple capricho. Te amo.

Me coloqué sobre él y lo besé rápidamente quitándole la oportunidad de replicarme. Me tomó de las mejillas y yo pase mis manos por su cabello, nos besamos con desesperación, como solo los amantes lo hacemos. A veces Robert era un poco duro, y no me molestaba pues esa era su manera de ser, pero siempre que teníamos esa charla sus acciones inmediatas contradecían sus palabras. No se si era inconsciente, pero siempre me pareció que esa era su manera de escudarse, de huir de sus inminentes sentimientos hacia mi. Es por eso que no me molestaba.

Baje rozando mis labios hasta llegar a su cuello y lo besé; tenia un delicioso sabor salado combinado con su colonia, sabor a él. Ahogaba sus gruñidos en mi cuello, sentir como estallaba su aliento en mi nuca y hombros me provocaba escalofríos y sentía como mi piel se erizaba.

Pude sentir con mi vientre como la masculinidad de Robert se endurecía nuevamente, entonces me acomodé sobre él y comencé a moverme sobre su pene, solo rozando nuestros sexos. Él, completamente embelesado, llevó sus manos a mis glúteos para controlar mis movimientos. Me incorporé y apoye mis manos en su pecho para poder moverme mejor. Mis senos se mecían justo frente su cara y él no dejó pasar ni un solo segundo antes de comenzar a besarlos, pasaba su lengua por todos ellos y mordía suavemente mis endurecidos pezones. Era delicioso sentir ambos estímulos, pero quería tenerlo dentro de mi nuevamente.

Tal parece que había leído mi mente pues de un solo movimiento consiguió acorralarme con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Tomó mis piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros, se acercó a mi para besarme, de esta manera mis rodillas llegaban a mi pecho. Me penetró de la misma manera que me besaba: suave, gentil, pero a medida que el libido incrementaba, su amabilidad daba paso a un Robert salvaje, furioso. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo jalé contra mi para profundizar nuestro beso, pero cuando el aliento nos faltó nos separamos bruscamente. Él aprovechó la situación y me embistió aún con mayor fuerza para escucharme gemir, escuchar el placer que me estaba dando.

-¿Te gusta?- susurró.

-Si amor. Sigue, no pares.- le pedí completamente hipnotizada por aquella voz ronca y sensual.

Convertido en un animal, continuó con aquel salvaje vaivén. Ambos nos encontrábamos bañados en sudor, se podía escuchar como nuestros pubis chocaban, lo sentía dentro de mi, sentía como llegaba al fondo de mis entrañas, estábamos en la cumbre del placer. No pudimos mas, termino dentro de mi y al sentir su cálido elixir inundar mi cavidad terminé al instante.

Se dejó caer sobre mi y hundió su cara en mis pechos, estaba agotado. Acaricié su cabello.

-Yo también te amo.- apenas pude escucharlo.- Aunque sea muy viejo para ti.

-Ya te dije que eso no me importa.- me robo un corto, pero tierno beso antes de recostarse junto a mi y abrazarme, de nuevo me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Estoy casado y tengo un hijo.

-Si a eso le puedes llamar matrimonio…- nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio para finalmente suspirar pesadamente.

¿Complicado? Esperen a escuchar el resto.

 **Pues bien, decidí publicar mi historia ya que no hay muchas de Robert por aquí y se lo frustrante que es terminar de leer una y no encontrar más.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño preambulo de todo lo que pasará entre estos dos. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**

 **Subiré un nuevo capítulo cada lunes.**

 **No olvides compartir este fic si te gustó.**

 **Byes.**

 **#AlexandriaCosmos**


End file.
